CLOSED DOORS
by deathpenity17
Summary: Hermione had a great life, a great family - not really. She has a HORRIBLE family. Her dad hits her and her loving mother always protects her. But the secrets is getting harder to hide. Will she be able to hide it much longer? vampire sirius 1 chap CASSi
1. Mom? What happened to dad?

Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**Chapter 1 - Mom? What Happened to Dad?**

**A/N: Okay! Peoples! Ever heard of BEHIND CLOSED DOORS? If so and If not, then this is the first chapter of that story. the author is CASSIE.D 101!! THIS IS ALL HERS THANK HER NOT ME!! THIS IS ALL HERS **

He pushed me into the kitchen wall with a strong force, and I fell to the ground with a cry. He picked me up and slapped me then pushed me back into the wall again.

_Once Upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

My mom screamed as she seen blood twinkle down the side of my face as my dad threw me into all the pictures on the walls. She ran over to my dad hitting his back trying to get him to stop, he turned around and slapped her hard across the face, sending her flying to the ground.

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

I took that chance to run upstairs to my bedroom trying to escape all the pain. I slammed my door and ran into my closet, closing that door too. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest crying for some kind of savior to save me from the hell hole that I called home.

_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

I could hear all the screaming coming from my mom as she was hit or kicked time and time again. I hear my dad screaming how he thought she was a waste of air and how he wished she would just die. I could hear glass breaking and my mom's pled for him to stop, but he didn't.

I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out all the noise, trying to block out all the pain and sorrow, trying to convince myself that this was all a dream and that it would be over soon, and I wouldn't have to worry. I shut my eyes tightly trying to forget all the blood that was on my hands and face from his beating.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

Finely my dad stops beating my mom and walked into the living room turning on the T.V. I took my hands off my ears and listen for any sign that my mom was okay.

Thank God she was.

I could hear her get up slowly and walk up stairs. She softly knocked on my door and came into my room. I got on my hands and knees and open my closet door slowly in fear that my dad might suddenly appear. She _gave me a small smile as she _seen me crawl out of my closet. She slowly walked over to me and sat down next to me on the cold floor and brought me close to her.

She and I hugged for what seemed like years. She kissed the top of my bloody head and told me that everything was going to be okay. She gave me one last hug before she walked out of my room while shutting my door.

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning I wake up I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

I looked at the closed door and closed my eyes; for some reason I always feel like this is my fault, that my dad is this way because of me, none of these beatings started until after my first year at Hogwarts, my whole body shook with pain as I cried myself to sleep in the middle of my room, covered in my own blood.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

I woke up halfway in the night hearing my mom and dad screaming at each other. The hallway light was on and their door was open so their yelling was a lot louder then usually. I could see a shadow of my dad slap my mom across the face since my door was open just a crack.

I took a deep breathe waiting for my mother's scream but it never came. I couldn't hear anything but my dad's deep breathing. I screamed at the top of my lung 'Please dad! Please stop, haven't you've hurt mom enough!' What a big mistake that was.

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

He came braking into my room and kicked me in the face. 'Don't you ever tell me what to do you freak!' He screamed in my face then grabbed my hair and dragged me out of my room with me kicking and screaming the whole way he dragged me.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I prey I look back at yesterday_

My mother came crawling out of her room in her nightgown with fear in her eyes. 'Please don't hurt her Jack, please, she's just a child!' she screamed as he threw me down the hard wood stairs. When I hit the last stair I could feel something inside my stomach crack.

I was in too much pain to even think about getting up and running out the front door which was only a few feet away from me. But before I could try to get up he had my by his hair again and dragged me through the house until he reached the basement door.

_It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see, next_

He slammed the door opened and threw me down the hard cold stairs of the basement. I hit the cold hard pavement of the basement floor with a thud. I remember hearing him yell 'This will teach you a lesson about respect your father!' he said as he slammed the door.

I could hear lots of clicking sounds as he locked the door with about ten different locks. 'Some father you are.' I remember whispering to myself.

_Bruises fade father but the pain reminds the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

I laid my head on the hard cold floor in the basement with a laud thud. I closed my eyes as tears started to flow from them and then they started down my cheeks. I made a whimpering noise as my whole body rang with pain

_Bruises fade father but the pain reminds the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

I touched the back of my head and felt warm liquid ooze out. A few tears made there way out of my closed eyes and I preyed for someone to help me, for someone to save me.

_Strength is my mother for the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, even if no one saves me I know that I'm going to be alright because I'm a fighter, and in the end I'll be okay because I'm a strong person.

_I'm ok_

I knew deep down that if my mom wasn't around then I would probably be dead right now. The only reason why my dad most likely hasn't killed me already is because of my mom.

I know he still loves her, and always will, as long as she's alive so am I, as long as she is around he would never kill me, he wouldn't dare kill me because then he would loose her, the love of his wife.

He stopped loving me the day I got my Hogwarts letter; he didn't want a freak in his family.

The only reason I was allowed to go to Hogwarts is because my mom knew how much I wanted to go and my dad let me go because my mom wanted me to go.

_I'm ok_

So now I'm lying in the basement like some kind of prisoner, waiting for someone to come and save me.

_And I'm ok_


	2. Sirius Black

Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**A/N: Okay! Peoples! Ever heard of BEHIND CLOSED DOORS? If so and If not, then this is the first chapter of that story. the author is CASSIE.D 101!! THIS IS ABOUT 5 WHOLE PARAGRAPH IS HERS AND THEN ABOUT TEN MORE WORD THEN IT IS ALL MINE. THANK HER NOT ME!! **

**Chapter 2 - Sirius Black**

I've been lying in this basement for about six days straight now, and no one has let me out since, I haven't eaten or seen the light of day since then.

There's no window in our basement so you can imagine how dark it is down here. The lonely bit of light that I can see is a dim ray of light coming from under the crack of the basement door.

And I'm so cold; I've been shivering for what has seemed like days. It feels like it's below zero down here, and it doesn't help much that I'm laying on cold pavement.

I was laying on the hard pavement when a thought suddenly came to my mind, what if I could somehow get my wand. If I got my wand, then I would be able to contact the wizarding world somehow and get help.

It was a perfect plan, but the only bad thing was that my wand was locked away in the attic, in my trunk with the rest of my school stuff that my dad made sure that I would never be able to get.

After a few more hours of thinking, the basement door suddenly softly opens with a soft creak. I closed my eyes again in fear of what was to come next.

The footsteps were unexpectedly was light enough to be a woman's steps. I opened my eyes and frowned when the feet came to me and I looked up to see mom looking like she went through war with dad. She quickly helped me stand and we went to the attic and she unlocked the door as I quickly get my trunk.

"Hurry- hurry! We need to get away from here as fast as we can." said mom as I pulled my trunk outside for the first time in six days. I pulled out my wand arm there was the Knight Bus blurring threw the town of London. Mom looked surprised as Stan Pike took my luggage as I sat down with my mom.

I've took notice that the ring was gone on her finger as she looked away.

"Mom…what happen to dad…?" I asked prying for the right answered.

"I killed him…" whispered mom, leaving me in silence. The Knight Bus stopped at the town square and mom and I gotten out.

I never met to be so cold…

What I really met to say is I'm sorry for the way I am…

The Knight Bus blurred away into the night as I started toward the houses. The bar where Harry and Hagrid went in was like the last time I went in but I went to the back and got my wand out and tapped the brick walls. Mom gasped as the wall bricked away as Diagonally Alley went to view. I walked through the mob but stopped sort when I saw Dumbledore coming toward me.

"Ah! Hermione and Mrs. Granger how are you? Let me take you a safe place to stay." Said Dumbledore as he went into the bar and out onto the streets. Mom and I followed him quickly and followed him to the houses but stopped in front a blank house. I mean there wasn't anything there!

Then it was like a house growing between the muggle houses as I stared at the house moving in. I barely recall as Dumbledore pulled mom and I into the house and walking to what was the kitchen. I quickly came back as Dumbledore called Sirius Black down to the kitchen. In a flash he appeared in the kitchen in front of me across the table.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, looked the same as I first meet him in the Shrieking Shake, but less starved at lest was the best. He was a tall thin man that goes to full 6' 08 feet tall, who is pale to the point to be unhealthy skin. His black hair went to his elbows that were sometimes dull by dirt as the last times I meet him last year and before. Just by looking at it, it looked soft and diffidently shiny. He greeted me warmly and to my mother, who looked a nervous wreck. She weakly smiled a small smile as she glanced at both men in the room.

"Miss Granger, this is Sirius Black." said Dumbledore, who paused for a scream from my mom, which never came.

"Hi…" said mom.

"Hello…" whispered Sirius. Nothing was said after that till Dumbledore got up from the table and head out. He paused before the entrance to the kitchen. He turned around as he stared at Sirius before saying.

"Sirius could they stay here while I see another place for them to stay at?" Sirius nodded at him before he left. There was still silence ever since then still.

"Um… hey, mum? Want to see your room?" I asked her quickly.

"If it's okay…with you…" asked mom shyly to Sirius for he nodded and took us up to the rooms we were to stay in.

**X**

I could feel a hot breath on the back of my neck which I asked "What do you want Sirius?"

Sirius seemed to since something wasn't right at all.

"What's going on? What happened to your father? Heard he was killed." asked Sirius with concerned in his voice. I signed for I knew I had to tell him what was happening before too long.

"Forget about him, Sirius. Mom is a widow now." Sirius raised an eyebrow at this. In a flash I was against the wall as Sirius trapped me there.

"What happened?" demanded Sirius for his eyes flashed suspiciously at me.

"He kept abusing me…" I whispered. Something flashed through Sirius's eye's as he let go of me. I frowned.

"I could have killed him…"muttered Sirius. I laughed.

"I know you would." I said as I laugh. I said hi to my mom as she came around the corner. Sirius looked sharply at her. He frowned. He took one of her hand to lift it right side up to reveal bruises. It wasn't like dad's bruises. It was a curse bruises.

"Oyi. Been looking at some jewelry, have ya?" asked Sirius lightly as he gently took her to the kitchen to fix the damage up with one hand behind her back. I smiled at this.

As I walked to my room I began to think of Sirius. Sure he's a good guy. Only he's a demon lord and a ninja at the same time. The only time I ever saw him in his demon form was when he was about to kill Peter Pettigrew, three years ago. As I thought more of it, remembered him with the fangs and the 2 slashes across his face on both sides and wrists. He was so strong for all that time that I was so shocked to see him weak in his cell almost dieing on the concrete floor. My eyes glided to my left wrist to the faint punctures of where his fangs slide into me. He swears that he will protect me if there was trouble.

The problem is that I didn't do anything to stop this from happening.


	3. Jane Granger

Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**A/N: Okay! Peoples! From now on this isn't from CASSIE.D 101. This is all from my head and I do hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3 – Jane Granger  
**

"So what's your name?" asked Sirius as he looked at Hermione's mom sideways.

"Jane…" said the soft reply.

"Ya sure you're not cold? I can get you a jacket if ya want. Sorry, there's no air conditioning." said Sirius concerned that she kept quiet. He blinked when he saw something. He took out a bonny hand to her chin to make her look left. There a dark shade on her check that was a bruise. He felt her flinched though he knew she was see the past.

"Err- Hermione told me what happened. Did he do it to you?" he asked softly. Hermione's mom just looked down at the floor.

"Did he hurt you too?" asked Sirius as he made her look up at him. She then slowly nodded. He signed as he let go of her when he since another person right around the corner of the stairs. He knows that Hermione was watching this. Then out of nowhere, he got his trench coat and put it on her. She gently tugged on it as she snuggled deeper in the coat.

Hermione's mom frowned at him as he looked questioning at her. She noticed that this trench coat was far too big for him. "Thank you… but why this trench coat so big?"

"Err-"

"Because he washes the cloths a lot- don't you Sirius?" asked Hermione as she leaped out when it was her time. Sirius nodded gratefully when she just turned up at the right minute. Jane raised an eyebrow. Then she shrugged as she walked off with the trench coat.

**X**

"Mom I need to tell you something…." said Hermione nervously. Her mom turned to face her with concern on her face.

"Something about Sirius…"

Her mom nodded.

"Remember about the creatures in my world? Well I didn't know that this creature was alive. Sirius isn't a vampire. He's a demon lord and a ninja also while he's at It." said Hermione slowly as she could see her mother's face turning pale.

"Mom? He doesn't drink blood unless he's weak…" said Hermione urgently as she fell to the floor but somehow still away.

"How many times was he weak?"

"Three years ago…he sucked my blood. See?" asked Hermione as she showed her the bite. That when her mom fainted.

Hermione looked down at her mother when an idea came to her head. Sirius is sleeping in a coffin… they should know each other more better…


	4. Cuts and Brusies

Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**A/N: Okay! Peoples! This is all in my head and I do hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4 – Cuts and Bruises**

'Why does it feel warm in here? This never happen before?' thought Jane as she slowly snuggled against somebody. Her eyes snapped open. She froze.

"Before you start screaming…Hermione put you in here with me while I was sleeping and she locked us in here…" said Sirius right next to her.

"Sirius?" she asked nervously. She's hoping that he wasn't thirsty yet. Sirius noticed the smell of fear and quickly hugged her gently.

"I'm not hungry at all so don't worry." He said as he smelled her hair.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Coffin… my coffin…" he said as she gasped again. She looked up at him cautiously.

"So- uh- you haven't noticed . . ." said Sirius casually.

"Noticed what?" asked Jane. She felt a hand catches her hand and placed it on skin. She frowned for a couple of seconds before suddenly gasped and 'oh.' "Y-y- you're shirtless."

"Mmm." said Sirius. "So there's nothing to do but talk." Jane nodded. She felt a hand go through her hair. She suddenly has an idea. "I'm b-"

Sirius cut off by hands flat on his cheeks. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Relax. Just want to see you." said Jane as her hand slowly slide down to his neck. She began to go to his chest when she felt something ruff. "What's this?"

"That's probably a tattoo. There's a couple there." muttered Sirius making Jane's eyes widen.

"No. no. it's not a tattoo. Is . . . is that a cut?" she asked as her fingers traced the cut all around his neck. It was a line with marks against it.

"Those are just . . . cuts." said Sirius. Jane getting the hit, moved on to the chest as she could feel loads of tattoos on there. She moved to his biceps and abs.

"Whoa . . ." she said as she traced the hard six packs. Her thoughts were so jumbled up that she didn't noticed that she was tracing Sirius's pants lines.

Sirius closed his eyes as he bit his lips to stop from moaning but couldn't stop it.

Jane froze. She looked up slowly, shocked at what she heard. She wasn't ready for what happen a millisecond afterward.

Sirius mindlessly put his lips against Jane's left side of her neck. He signed as he hugged her close to him. Jane's eyes widen as she felt hot breath against her neck and she tenses. His lips were right on the pulse point in her neck. He breathed in her scent as he opened his eyes to see himself on her neck.

She froze in mute horror as he pressed his lips against her neck harder. He was breathing huskily. She felt something growing out of his mouth that was wet and sharp. She paled 10x than she all ready is. Sirius opened his mouth as his fangs grown to the full length.

He froze as he felt his fangs out for the first time since he lost it.

"Hermione!" called Sirius as he gently pulled Jane as far away as she could go in his coffin. His left hand covered his face as he looked as he tried to control himself. The coffin opened quickly showing Hermione as she looked down at the coffin.

She took one look at Sirius and knew at once to get her mother out of there. As she pulled her mother out of there, she quickly closed it again hoping her mother didn't see him in his demon form.

But she did. Jane's eyes widen as she saw the pale skin and the silver eyes and the fangs with the sharp nails that covered his face with. She saw the slashes on his face and wrist. She and Hermione gasped as she saw the cut across his neck that was more harmful than her mother thought. The coffin closed.

**A/N: WOAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE comming did ya? And Sirius is more like a vampire with some demon blood him. So he is more vampire than a demon.**


	5. SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPPY 'shocked'

Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**A/N: Okay! Peoples! This is all in my head and I do hope you like it. THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK!!!  
**

**Chapter 5 – Shocked**

Hermione glances at her mom across the table then to Sirius who was sitting in the front chair. He looked at Hermione with a look that told her that he knew what she is going to ask him.

"Sirius . . . where did you get tha-"

"Dad did it." There was silence. Jane looked back at Hermione to Sirius, wondering if they ever get along. "When I was seventeen."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "So that's why I ran away."


End file.
